Problem: The function $f(x)$ satisfies
\[f(xy) = \frac{f(x)}{y}\]for all positive real numbers $x$ and $y.$  If $f(30) = 20,$ find $f(40).$
Solution: Setting $x = 30$ and $y = \frac{4}{3},$ we get
\[f(40) = \frac{f(30)}{4/3} = \frac{20}{4/3} = \boxed{15}.\]